In Plain Sight
by EllaNight
Summary: "Her blood simmers in her veins, the burn erupting and piercing through her abdomen with a need more visceral than she thinks she's ever felt. She needs him. Right now." An episode insert for 5x03 'Secret's Safe with Me'. One-shot written for the Castle Pornado!


"Anjelica set this whole thing up!" His face lights up as he follows her train of thought and takes a step closer.

"And the only other person that knew was Wendell," she says, her voice barely a whisper but he hears her, he's so close now there's no way he _doesn't_ hear her.

"She couldn't afford to let him or his sister expose her secret," he continues for her, connecting the dots, his voice almost filled with wonder as the pieces of the puzzle begin to fall into place and the picture becomes clear. His eyes are alight with awe, the delight of figuring it out fizzling through his veins and illuminating his features.

"I call that motive for murder and probable cause for a search warrant," she concludes and she hadn't realized she'd kept moving forward, her body gravitating towards his, a magnetic pull she's never truly been able to resist and even less so now that everything has changed between them. Their theory makes sense; she's sure their logic is sound and so is he because he's looking at her with a wide smile that has her glancing down to his lips, has her wanting to taste the victory on his tongue.

Shit, they are in the _precinct_.

But there's no denying how badly she wants to kiss him right now.

Her heart pounds with it, with the thrill of building theory with him, ideas and words bouncing off each other, always in sync. He's just so goddamn sexy she doesn't want to hold back, _can't_ hold back. The sun brightens his face, his proud, infectious grin, his eyes a caribbean blue and he's so close now, she can practically taste the coffee he was just sipping. Kate grabs his hand before he can say anything more, before he can turn away like he's probably expecting her to do.

Not this time.

Not when her blood simmers in her veins, the burn erupting and piercing through her abdomen with a need more visceral than she thinks she's ever felt.

 _Fuck_ , she needs him. Right now.

So instead of diverting her gaze and reaching for her coffee she lunges for him. His eyes widen in surprise as he realizes her intent but she doesn't stop.

Her hands land on his cheeks and with the advantage of her heels she doesn't even need to pull him down, only to breach the short horizontal distance between them and then his lips are on hers. A moan rips from her throat as his hands automatically encompass her frame, hot against her sides and lower back, urging her closer, _yes closer_. He groans when she traces his lower lip with her tongue, sucks it into her mouth and he doesn't hesitate to grant her entrance.

Her hands tighten in his hair and though she knows he loves it, he pulls away sharply, realizing where they are and how they _can't_ do this, not here in the middle of the precinct where anyone could walk in on them.

"Kate," he pants, his voice low and drenched with unconcealed need and part of her just wants to let him take her against the table right here.

But he's right. _Shit_ , this is _his_ fault. He does this to her.

He has her out of control, breaking her own rules because she's so desperate to have him, to touch him.

She knows they can't do this here, but she can't stop now.

"Meet me in the women's locker room upstairs and take the elevator," she whispers in his ear as she moves past him and out the door. She's grateful the boys aren't at their desk so she doesn't have to explain why she rushes up the stairs to the precinct gym in the middle of their case.

She doesn't have time to explain, doesn't have the presence of mind to come up with a rational excuse and she can't very well tell them she absolutely needs Castle to fuck her brains out right this instant or she might explode. So she takes the stairs two at a time, hopes the elevator is fast and that Castle isn't wasting any time because she is not above starting without him if he takes too long to join her. She enters the locker room and does a quick sweep, making sure no one else is here. There usually isn't, as women are a minority at the precinct, but still, better safe than sorry. By the time she comes back around, Castle is walking through the door, tentatively.

"It's clear, we're good," she says as she grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him all the way in, locking the door behind him.

"Beckett," he growls her name and hoists her up against him, his hands firm under her thighs and he walks them forward until her back collides against the wall of lockers. He sucks at her jaw, her neck, takes the lobe of her ear between his teeth.

"You're so fucking sexy," he mumbles against her skin and a shiver rocks through her, has her hips grinding into his and she whimpers out his name, her voice charged with need and desperation. He's already rock solid against her, the evidence of his arousal barely contained within the confines of his pants and she craves it, yearns to touch him, to feel his skin against hers.

His hands squeeze her thighs before she feels him loosen his hold on her, letting her legs fall until her feet hit the ground and he immediately begins working on the button of her pants. She does the same and tears open his zipper, shoves down his pants and boxers alike and wraps her fingers around his hard length. He groans and his hips buck into her hand reflexively as she twists and pumps, lets her thumb stroke over his tip. He shoves the blazer from her shoulders but doesn't bother taking off her shirt or bra. He slides his hands under the material until he reaches her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples and he swallows the moan from her lips in a searing kiss of tangled tongues and shared breath.

And suddenly Kate spins around, her bare bottom gyrating down against his hard length and Castle grips her hips, bites at the skin of her neck left uncovered by her blouse.

"Please," she whispers looking back at him over her shoulder and reaching behind her to tug him closer, seal his body to hers. "I need you."

Castle grunts as her fingers skim his length and he shoves the material of her pants lower down her body, widens her stance, spreads her legs apart and enters her in one strong, swift stroke. She cries out at the sharp burst of pleasure between her thighs, her elbows and forearms hitting the lockers next to her head, her palms flat against the cool metal as he drives into her.

"You are a goddamn walking fantasy, you know that? Fuck, I can't stop needing you, can't stop thinking about you every second of the day. You're so wet and ready. God, Kate," He breathes the words against the material of her shirt at her clavicle and punctuates the cadence of his words with sharp thrusts that rob her lungs of air and leave her keening. She's trying to be quiet because they're in the precinct but there's no way she can hold back, not when they're like this, not when he fills her so completely, their bodies moving together in unison, a dance they've somehow managed to perfect from the very first time they were joined.

She loves it when he talks to her, his words a turn-on like no other and it never fails to leave her wanting more, harder, faster.

Her back arches as he twists his hips and uses his hands on her hips as leverage to bring her body down harder into his and she doesn't know if she spoke her last thoughts out loud or if he simply read her mind but it's exactly what she needs and she chokes on a sob. It's so _good_. How are they so _fucking_ good at this?

Her skin is on fire, burning from the searing heat of his touch. One of his hands grips her waist, and the other moves down to squeeze her ass as he continues to plunge inside her from behind. He sweeps her long mane of hair to the side over her shoulder to have better access to her neck. She tilts her head, encouraging him even though she knows it's a bad idea, knows he'll probably throw caution to the wind and won't resist the urge to suck and nip at her skin until he leaves a mark.

She usually doesn't mind him getting territorial, secretly likes when he stakes his claim and reminds her that she's his.

His fingers travel under her shirt once more, his hands massaging her breast, tweaking the peak with his thumb and forefinger and rolling. She gasps, her muscles tightening around him and his hips rock into her harder.

It's getting harder to breath, for her lungs to take in air and for her legs to continue holding her upright. She's leaning heavily against the lockers and only her toes touch the ground as he thrusts in and out of her. With every pound of his hips the lockers creek and the fear of getting caught heightens everything, has her body on edge, her blood boiling as sharp need spears through her limbs.

She knows she isn't going to last, the tight coil in her abdomen tells her she's almost there and-

Her thoughts are interrupted when the door handle rattles and _fuck_ , she's so grateful she had the presence of mind to lock the door before she jumped him. "Hey, is anyone in there?" She recognizes Karpowski's voice and Castle's body stops cold behind her.

No, no, _no_. She doesn't care about anything else, so long as she's sure no one can get in. If they don't answer, Karpowski will leave, most probably assume that there is in fact no one in here, and right now Kate just needs him to-

"Don't stop," she begs her voice low enough that only he can hear but she can feel the edge of her orgasm escaping, receding and she rotates her hips against his, attempts to chase the flame of release. Castle hisses and grabs her hips. He slowly starts up a rhythm again, careful not to make any noise, for his thrusts not to rattle the lockers she's leaning against.

Yes, _oh god_ , he plunges slow, full and deep inside her and she feels it tease out her orgasm again, pulling at her muscles, can feel the intensity of it building in her bones once more. And then Castle's hands slip to her front and his fingers slip between her folds. She muffles a cry against the skin of her arm, her eyes squeezing shut as the kaleidoscope of colors explodes behind her eyes, the wave crashing over her hyper-sensitized body with his length buried within her and his fingers stroking her clit.

He goes rigid inside her as her body tightens its grip around him and he finds his release, one of his hands landing beside hers on the row of lockers and the other teasing the last vestiges of her orgasm between her legs.

They stay like that, bodies plastered together for a few moments, breathing heavily. It's a good thing he has a jacket and Kate has a change of clothes in her locker because the material of both their shirts are damp against their now cooling skin.

"That was amazing," he sighs at her back and she hums in agreement.

Kate is surprised her legs didn't give out half way through and she's about to share the observation but she finds herself humming instead when Castle begins to lay soft kisses behind the skin of her ear and down her neck.

"We should head back before they start asking questions," she says, her voice low and sated but she makes no move to separate herself from him.

He hums against her skin and it sends vibrations through her, has her thinking that if they weren't in the middle of a case she might just let him convince her to help her shower. "I thought you said no sex at the precinct," he teases and she can hear the smug smile in his voice.

He's right though. She _did_ say that and he made her change her mind. Kate turns around and he groans when the move has him slipping out of her but she doesn't go far, still trapped between his body and the locker. She grabs his face between her hands and leans in to smudge a kiss to his lips, silently thanking him for the release with the sweep of her tongue against the roof of his mouth. It's languid and open and raw and it ends because she can't stop the smile from blooming across her cheeks.

"It's not my fault you're so irresistible when we build theory."

She moves away quickly, ducking her head and avoiding his gaze after she practically admits to this being on her, that she's the one at fault for breaching her own rules. Kate doesn't have to look at him to know he's grinning like an idiot.

"I'll store that information away for a later time, Detective," he says while pulling up his pants. Kate shakes her head at him but a smile tugs at the corners of her mouth.

"You should go, they'll get suspicious."

"M'kay." He moves in and gives her a quick kiss with just a tease of tongue before moving backward towards the door.

"Fix your hair!" she barely has time to say before it closes behind him and she groans.

They are so busted.

* * *

 **A/N: My first entry for the Castle Pornado this weekend! Hope you all enjoy, I'd love to know what you think ;) - Zoe**

 _Twitter: ZoeKeller_

 _Tumblr: zkalways_


End file.
